Uncertainty
by MinionsOfTheNachoArmyUnite
Summary: Sometimes, love can be found in the most unexpected places. D/Hr or D/G. EWE. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Hey everyone.

So, this is a little ficlet I had had written down for a little while in my Notebook Of Doom. I had been contemplating whether or not to publish it until I finally decided to under the guise that it would help me celebrate the last day of my summer vacation. My 'Last Hoorah of Summer Fic,' if you will.

So, this story has a number of new and exciting things in it (well, when it comes to my writing, anyway.)- it's my first serious (gasp!) original story. It's the first story I've written that could really fit with more then one pairing (I think it is, anyway...). And last, but certainly not least, it's the first story that I've used different dividers. So, yay for that, I guess.

This story was originally written as a Dramione story, and thus I am going to keep them as the two characters, but the more I think about it, the more I think it might also fit as a Draco/Ginny fic. The quote at the beginning of the story is what inspired this, and thus I have included it. Hope you all enjoy!

**Title**: Uncertainty

**Summary:** Sometimes, love can be found in the most unexpected places.

**Rating: **K+**  
**

**Warnings**: Kissing is mentioned.

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing: **D/Hr or D/G

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd probably be having fun rolling in a large pile of money instead of having fun writing fanfiction for no profit.

~.~

_The very essence of romance is uncertainty. - The Importance of Being Earnest, Oscar Wilde_

~.~

It began in the most predictable way possible- for them, anyway. They ran into each other in Diagon, and after he once again said something offensive to her, she defended herself. He decided that he would do the first thing he could think of to shut her up. To his immense surprise, the first thing that came to mind was to snog her senseless. To hers (though she would never admit it at the time), she enjoyed it.

After, they avoided each other for months. When their friends would mention the other, they would discreetly change the subject. When they saw each other, they would turn away without explanation. Then, one day, they just stopped hiding. Neither could remember who had taken the first step, but in the end it didn't really matter. In the end, they had gotten together, and neither could say they cared how.

For months, they kept the relationship secret from everyone. They both knew it wasn't because they were embarrassed of each other, or anything like that that would have surely blown up in their faces. It was simply an unspoken rule between the two- don't tell anyone until we're sure this won't ruin everything we're trying to build. The war had just ended. If their relationship… didn't work out… it probably wouldn't have boded well in the Wizarding World. After all, they were both public faces striving to show unity in Magical Britan.

When they finally told their friends and family, no one believed them. In fact, the vast majority thought they were joking. It just didn't process for them- they were so completely different. The qualities that each possessed was the personification of what the other hated in life. But, somehow, they worked, despite everything.

Then, almost as swiftly as it had began, it ended. Perhaps it was an argument, or maybe even an offhand comment, but that day she felt she had had enough. As soon as she left, she had known it was wrong, but both of them were just too proud to do anything.

No one could agree on how long it took (Malfoy later claimed with his trademark smirk that he couldn't have lived without her for more than six months. Harry and Ron both clamed a year. She always felt that it had been much, much longer.), but eventually he became the bigger person and apologized to her. For what, he wasn't even sure, but he uttered the two words he had been sure that he would never say. This, in turn, shocked them both, because neither could remember him taking responsibility for anything.

Something happened that day. They realized that they were in love, and probably had been for quite some time. And, although their relationship would always probably be rocky at best, they had love between them. And, sometimes, that was all that mattered.

~.~

**A/N:** Did you like it?

I'd really love to hear what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
